Catch Me if You Can
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Severus refuses to let his efforts of protecting Harry to be in vain. So when Dumbledore reveals to him that Harry must die to vanquish the Dark Lord, he makes a rash and very dangerous decision.
1. A Required Change of Scenery

_**I have written this story on another site, and got many positive reviews. My updating will not be as fast as I would like it to be, because I am getting ready for college and other tedious tasks that Sr. Year brings...but I promise that I will add chapters whenever I can.**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He would not let it happen; he would not let Dumbledore send the one thing he had worked so hard to protect. Severus was many things, but he was not a liar. He had promised Lily that he would protect Harry while she lay dying at Godric's Hallow. He would not let Dumbledore raise him up like a pig for slaughter. He would take the boy and they would save the world together. Or he would teach the boy all he needed to know so he could do it on his own. Severus had nothing but Potter to live for in this world anymore. He had at one time lived for his mentor, but both proved to be less than what he thought they would be. He knew that Potter was still in the castle, he was going to grab him before people suspected him for abandoning his post.

He had a satchel packed with the things they would need, he even managed to grab Potter some clothes while he had been in Diagon Alley. Yes, he was familiar with teen sizes…it happened when a Professor worked in a boarding school full of foolish teens that kept losing their robes and pajamas. Severus would be sure Potter had everything he needed…the only thing that would be missing was his friends. And unfortunately it was to risky to tell them why they were be fleeing. If there was one thing Severus knew Potter would understand it would be that his friends were in danger so long as they were near him.

Taking one last look around his darkened quarters he sighed. He truly did not want to betray the Headmaster's trust again…not when he had worked so hard to earn it back. However he could not let Lily's son die because he wanted to be selfish and regain a title among the wizarding world. This would repay his past love for what he had done. He would give his life for her son so that he may live happily…something he never truly had a chance to. Pulling his robe tighter around his torso he sighed…well, there was no turning back now.

"Protect me, Lily…" he whispered softly, before going through the floo to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry was uncertain why he couldn't sleep, but there was just something keeping him from joining his other mates up in the dormitory. He supposed it was just stress; he was stressed beyond belief about Voldemort and protecting Ron and Hermione, and Sirius's death. Everything just seemed to be piling on top of him to the point that he wasn't sure if he would be able to breathe again.

His head resting on the arm of the sofa he sighed and pulled the blanket he had brought down with him around himself. He missed his God-father…the one man in his life that had loved him unconditionally like a father should. It hurt his heart to think of him and many nights Harry found himself alone with his tears because of how much he missed him. It just wasn't fair that he had to die…of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Sirius? And why did Harry have to be so stupid as to lead his beloved God-father to his death? How would he ever forgive himself?

Tears filled his eyes and slid carefully down his nose, dribbling against the sofa in soft splashes. Harry couldn't even react to wipe them clear. He was too fed up with trying to hide his pain from everyone, least of all himself. He was just done with it all. If he could he would toss himself from the highest tower and let everyone fend for themselves just as he had to do. Leave them there to fester and burn in the flames of their defeat and incompetence. Closing his eyes he felt more tear slide down his face and onto the pillow. He just wanted the pain to stop…why was that so much to ask? How could his life get any worse?

"Potter…"

Of course…God would be that cruel to him. Opening his green eyes he looked up into the dark orbs of his most detested Professor. He was dressed for travel, maybe this was a dream of Snape announcing he was quitting or leaving England. But now, he had not been able to sleep fitfully for days. This was cold reality knocking on his door once more.

"Professor…" he whispered. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing Mr. Potter…it's what you are going to do. I need you to come with me."

Harry cocked his eyebrow briefly, but sat up. Something told him he would want to be fully coherent for this conversation. Was Snape leaving Hogwarts? And taking him with? No, that would be a Hell all in itself. What was this slimy git playing at? Luring him to his death as so many have tried before, handing him over to Voldemort? Something just didn't seem right to Harry…this wasn't a normal Snape visit.

"And why should I, Professor?" Harry hissed.

Severus had to retain a snide remark. He knew this was going to happen; he would either have to convince Potter or force him to leave. One task easier than the other, but he would rather Potter go willingly then him having to keep him tied up and attached to his all hours of every day.

"Because your battle against the Dark Lord will be futile if you don't."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he had never talked to Snape about Voldemort. Not willingly anyway, his Occlumens lessons had been forced and more than once he had left the office feeling violently ill. Now his Professor seemed almost distressed and rushed about what he needed to say. He supposed that he could hear him out, but only because it involved Voldemort…not because Snape wanted him to.

"I'm listening."

Severus nodded and taking a seat in a chair across from him he loosened the ties of his cloak. With the fireplace lit it was awfully warm. Not at all like the dungeons where a never ending chill seemed to linger. The fireplace crackled happily behind him and taking his wand he dimmed the flame so he would not die of heatstroke while he spoke to Potter.

"The Headmaster has revealed to me what must happen for you to defeat the Dark Lord…" he said softly. "Has he told you about the Horcruxes? About what you will need to do to defeat the Dark Lord?"

Harry nodded rather numbly.

"Share it with me, so I am certain you know?"

Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling fairly ill again.

"Umm…he said that I have to find all the horcruxes that contain Voldemort's soul…that I have to destroy them before I can kill him at the end."

Severus nodded, he knew Dumbledore would only tell him that much. He never would mention that Harry was a Horcrux. No because the boy needed to find out on his own, he needed to take care of this burden all on his own, well Severus was SICK of it! Potter was a child! Not a man! He would NOT let him drown in this burden, no, he would not let all his sacrifices be in vain because his employer wanted to be bloody cryptic.

"What the Headmaster has told you is true…but he failed to mention one very important detail. And that is that you are one of the seven Horcruxes Harry…and Dumbledore wants you to die so you can defeat Voldemort."

Harry sat frozen for a moment, uncertain if he dared to even listen to any more of what was flooding in through his ears and saturating his brain. This could not be true, Dumbledore hid many things from him… many, many, things…but he never thought he would hide something like this from him! No, Snape was lying! He just had to be lying!

"I don't believe you," he snarled. "Professor Dumbledore would never-how…how can you expect me to believe that? Why should I believe you!"

Severus sighed.

"When have I ever lied to you Potter? When have I ever tried to sugar coat your life?"

"I…this…" Harry stuttered. "You…why would you even tell me this? Why would you even want to try and help me?"

Severus felt his lips purse for a moment, he knew that Potter would react this way, he knew that he would throw somewhat of a tantrum…but Severus also knew that he would have to be patient. He owed the boy in front of him explanations as to why he was even offering a helping hand. But the Gryffindor Common Room was not the place to do it. There were too many wandering eyes, too many ears that could report to Dumbledore the moment they left the school grounds.

"I have a reason, one that I will share with you if you come with me off of Hogwarts grounds."

There really wasn't even an "if", he wasn't even sure why he added that word to the sentence. Whether Potter wanted to leave or not he would be coming with him. He would confound him and make him leave even if that meant a bloody war the next day. It was what was best for the boy. All the things Albus had done never helped Potter, just hurt him. All the lies he had spun and weaved around the boy to cushion his fall were just strangling him to the point that his life was fading away.

"I don't know who to believe…" Harry whispered. "You hate me, why are you trying to help me now? What's changed?"

"Nothing Potter…" Severus said firmly. "I have always tried to protect you, hiding in the shadows so no one would know-

-but why? Why couldn't people know, why couldn't _I_ know?"

Severus sighed, he was going to sound like Dumbledore if he said that he couldn't tell him currently. But if they were to discuss why exactly then they needed to at least move to a room where no one could hear them. He would not have this plan thwarted…Merlin only knew what Dumbledore would do to him if it got around. They would go to the Room of Requirement, somewhere they could hide without fear of being interrupted.

"I will explain it to you Potter," he said softly. "But I do not want us to be interrupted. I think we require a change of scenery."

At first Harry had to think about what his Professor was offering and then he nodded. He really should have thought about where they were before he started asking so many questions. Standing from the sofa, wrapping his robe around him to prevent the autumn chill from turning his bones and feet to ice.

"After you Professor Snape…your office right?" he said, his eyes piercing into his own.

"Very good Mr. Potter…your sense of direction has improved over the six years you have attended Hogwarts."

Leading the way out of the Common Room he motioned for the young student to walk a little faster than a normal evening stroll. Keeping their thoughts blank and their lips sealed they passed landing after landing and navigated through corridor after corridor until they both stopped dead in the middle of an empty hallway. Both stood in silence waiting, wishing, and holding their breath pleading to whatever deity that would hear them that no one would come upon them while the Room of Requirement door made an appearance. Finally when it did Harry and Snape wasted no time getting inside so the wall would seal up again.

The room looked different from any time Harry had ever seen it. It looked homey and there were squashy couches lingering everywhere. There was a warm fire crackling nearby and the smell of warm tea and biscuits wafted to him from the entrance. It reminded him of when Sirius was alive and he needed a comforting chat or a few words of advice. However those nights were long gone now…he had no hope of getting them back.

"Tea, Potter?" his Professor's, icy, voice called.

"Umm…yeah…please."

Severus nodded, pouring them both a warm cup from the pot that had magically appeared before them. One thing Severus loved about this room was that he could get away in here. No one could find a person when they entered the Room of Requirement until they were willing to leave again. Sometimes it was that exact fact that made it so very difficult.

"Now, I am going to answer whatever question you have, I refuse to lie…and you can trust that I won't…however I will tell you that there are a few questions that I am permitted to refuse…so bear that in mind should I refrain from answering."

Harry felt that was a pretty unfair way to put things, but he would take what he could get. And compared to Dumbledore's constant "in good time Harry" answer, this would be the most detailed conversation he had in his young life.

"Yessir." He said with a nod. "Umm…why couldn't I know that you were…protecting me?"

"As the head of Slytherin house I felt that it would be best to keep my distance from you for appearances. I was afraid that if I treated you as anything other than your father's son I would get too…attached."

"Attached sir?" Harry repeated.

"Yes…" Snape nodded. "You see…I knew your mother back when we were in school. We were friends… one of the first true friends I had."

"So…you protect me for my mother?" Harry whispered.

"Yes…I protect you because I feel like it is my obligation to your mother's memory…and to make up for all the wrongs I have committed against her in my past."

Harry didn't know what to think. He knew that Snape couldn't be lying; there were just too many things that added up for this all to be a misleading ploy. Looking up into the eyes of his Professor he noticed something different. The tunnels that were usually etched in the onyx had changed. Now they were full of hurt…and utter regret.

"How are we going to destroy a horcrux without killing me in the process?"

Severus closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"I'm not sure…but I am determined to figure it out."

Harry nodded and sipped his tea, savoring the warmth that followed after one, delightful, sip.

"Why are you doing this all for my mum?"

"I can't answer that, Mr. Potter." His Professor said softly.

That didn't add up for Harry, why would someone risk so much for just anyone? Why would someone like Severus Snape...that clearly had no one in the world...give up the one life he possessed for a woman that wasn't even alive to show her gratitude. Of course Harry could do such a thing, after all he was naturally giving and loving. Snape though? It was like he never loved anything or anyone...unless...

"Did you love her?" Harry whispered.

It was only when he looked back did Harry's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Professor Severus Snape, the hardest man he had ever met…had tears in his onyx eyes.

"Yes…" he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review :)<em>**


	2. The Hovel

**_Here's the second chapter all, and I am currently working on the third :)...enjoy!_**

_**Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

They had decided to leave the school around five am. They would go to a safe house that Severus had charted on a magical map that only Harry and he could see. The house was located in Scotland and was a safe zone away from Hogwarts. His Professor said that there were so many disillusion charms on the house that it would take a miracle for Voldemort to find them. That was comforting to Harry, but also slightly depressing. His friends would not be permitted to contact them, and his professor said that it would not be a good idea for him to contact them either. So they were going to be cut off from the world…cut off from humanity, until they both could find a way to destroy the Horcrux that dwelled within Harry.

"Potter," Severus said breaking him from his daze. "We have to apparate…soon, I have this area under a charm so that the Ministry cannot track us…but I am not exactly sure how long it will last."

"Yessir…is…is there any way I will be able to contact Ron and Hermione? Just to let them know I'm okay?"

Severus pursed his lips; he knew that this would be hard for Potter. His friends were like his family no doubt, especially with that crow Petunia being in his life. But he wasn't sure just how safe that would be yet. Possibly when they were passing through a town he could owl them, but he would have to use a different owl. Although beautiful, his snow owl would garner too much attention. However, it was not his intention to go through this and have the boy's life be any more miserable than what it was…he would find a way for Potter to contact the rest of the Golden Trio.

"I will find a way Potter…but not today."

Harry felt his throat tighten but he nodded, that was more than he could hope for he supposed. Any other time his Professor would just snap at him and tell him in a very cryptic way to shut up. So fixing his jacket hood he watched as his Professor began digging through a black satchel.

"Alright Potter…" he said softly. "We will be apparating to a secluded area in Muggle London; from there you and I will have to, eventually, don disguises so we can get some distance."

"What kind of disguises?" Harry asked. "What are we using?"

Severus pulled out a flask and showed it to him.

"Polyjuice potion, I have two flasks filled with it…took the hairs from a muggle man and his son…when we are in public areas this is what we will use to keep ourselves undetected. I have also improved it so the effect time is around three hours…we will never be in the public eye for long."

Harry cringed, God he hated Polyjuice potion. It was like a vial of troll snot…yes…grey and thick and just all over nasty. And apparently it would be something Professor Snape and him would be using quite often…that just did not seem appealing at all. He supposed that one would just get used to it.

"Potter, I also have your invisibility cloak…I will give it to you as soon as I am sure we are away from here."

Again Harry nodded and found himself a bit baffled that Snape was so prepared. It seemed that he had everything all planned out and was as calm as day, but Harry was losing his mind! He was terrified to leave Hogwarts to go Horcrux hunting…he wasn't even sure where they would start….what they would do. How could they prevent someone from finding them? What if Voldemort found them? He was terrified.

"And your map…I have…modified it a bit also."

"In what way, Professor?"

"It is now a map that doesn't just focus on Hogwarts…wherever we are this map can be used to monitor those around us."

How did Snape do stuff like this! Was he really this smart, he just could not believe that Snape had planned everything out to a T and Harry was just standing there nodding like an idiot. He felt so incompetent compared to the man in front of him. Why didn't he just let Snape go off on his own…what was taking Harry over a year could take Snape twenty minutes if he put his mind to it.

"That's…cool." Harry said with another nod. "Any more surprises?"

Severus cocked his eyebrow but said nothing. He knew this wasn't ideal, he would give Potter a bit more leeway when it came to his attitude, but he only had so long before he snapped and that would be the end of any further disrespect.

"No, and we must leave now." The Potions Master said curtly. "Grab something for breakfast because we won't stop for lunch for another seven to eight hours. Something with peanut butter Potter."

Harry grimaced; he was not a fan of peanut butter…maybe he could find something just as hearty. Something without peanuts of any kind. Just as he was about to go searching the Room of Requirement for such a thing he smiled as bagel with cream cheese and jelly appeared in front of him. Surely that would be enough for him. He glanced up at his Professor to make sure it was okay.

"That'll do Potter…but I wouldn't eat it until after apparition."

Harry nodded and said, "I need plastic wrap, please."

And no sooner than a minute later Harry had a wrapped bagel ready to go. He was a little upset about the cream cheese being smeared against the plastic saran wrap, but beggars can't be choosers…food was food. And after living with the Dursley's he really was not shy to the prospect of food. So long as it wasn't peanut butter of course, that was just a disgusting concoction man came up with to truly sicken him.

"Potter, you need to hold onto me, we can't afford to have you splinched, now can we?"

Granted that Harry didn't really know what it meant to be splinched he just nodded so he could avoid looking any more like a blundering thick head. Grabbing his Professor's arm, he was surprised to find that Snape didn't smell of rotting potion ingredients…he actually smelled of mint…and a musky aftershave. It was a nice smell…comforting…sort of like Sirius. He felt his Potions Master pull him in closer and then the familiar tug that he had felt while traveling with Dumbledore began trying to pull his brain out through his nose. God he hated this feeling and he was sure that he might vomit, but when his feet touched solid ground he staggered against his Professor who was effectively holding up.

"G-God…" he gasped. "I…I hate that."

Severus chuckled and nodded, it took a strong stomach to apparate. Most people vomited the first or second time they went through it. He hoped Potter didn't have a desire to do that to him, he did not desire to clean up children's sick on their first day of Horcrux hunting.

"Yes, it can be a little unsettling, you will probably get used to it as we will be using apparation quite a bit."

Harry swallowed hard, he wasn't sure he would be able to go through it a third time without vomiting. He very much so felt that he was chewing on what he had for supper the night before. The bagel in his hand looked less than appetizing and now he was certain that Snape was going to try and force Polyjuice potion down his throat. He couldn't do it…he needed a moment to gather his thoughts and stomach before they were to head off again.

"There is a small abandoned building several blocks down…I've made it more or less a magical dead zone. The Ministry and Albus will not be able to track us. We will go there for an hour so you can calm your stomach and eat your breakfast…then I must be sure our apparation went undocumented because if they trace us we will have to find other means of exiting London."

He had connections in the Ministry, Death Eaters that were waiting for Voldemort to make an appearance. He could say that he was doing a deed for the Dark Lord and they would remove the record without question. He was not sure how many times he could afford to do this, but if need be he would to be sure Potter and him were still uncharted in the wizarding world. He also had outside help from a secret source that would keep him in the know when it came to Dumbledore's movements. An old family friend that would be taking his place as a Professor now that he was gone.

"I think I'm okay sir…" Harry said softly. "Should we start walking? Should we take the potion now?"

"No…not for what we need…I think you should get under the cloak…If someone sees just me in London they really cannot peg me for taking you…we want this to go unnoticed for as long as possible Mr. Potter. And something tells me that with how vital you are to the word, we only have an hour or so before everyone at Hogwarts notices you are missing."

Harry nodded and accepted the cloak as Snape handed it to him. It still felt as silky and smooth as when Harry had first received it. His first year at Hogwarts, back when everything had been far simpler. He didn't think that in five years he would be running from Hogwarts with a teacher that used to make him cry on a daily basis. Pulling it over himself he looked up at is Professor hoping that he would inform him of whether or not any part of his body was hanging out.

"Good…walk with me Potter…slowly…we don't want to gather attention."

Harry nodded and walked several feet behind his teacher. He didn't want to trip of Professor Snape's billowing robes, but he also didn't want to walk into anyone else. There weren't many people out at five am in the morning but there were enough to make him very nervous. How many of these people were witches or wizards? How many Death Eaters just waiting to pounce…granted they couldn't see him…Professor Snape however stuck out like a sore thumb. His long black hair looked even greasier in the street light, and his robes were a hazard to anyone around him. How could he walk in those with such grace, he must have practiced when no one was looking…Harry was a firm believer of that.

As they walked the cool chill of autumn began to freeze him. He didn't think it would be so cool this early… it was absolutely frigid. Normally he could handle cold; the Dursley's never really gave him much of a supply when it came to winter clothes. Maybe he could talk to his Professor about using a heating charm…just something to keep his toes from turning blue while they walked. It seemed like hours until they got to the safe house Snape had been talking about, when in all reality it had only been five minutes. But Harry was so on edge that everything just seemed to drag itself out.

Still under the cloak he watched as his Professor, discreetly, took out his wand and began whispering to the door. He heard the tumblers click and felt a warm breeze as the door opened. Following behind his teacher as he went in he closed the door and sighed with relief as he removed the cloak.

"Alright Potter, go have a seat and eat your bagel…I have a few things that require my attention."

Harry nodded and did as his Professor instructed. In a way he had hoped to be sent off, he wanted to explore this safe house a bit more. Even though they would only be there for an hour he felt obligated to know his surroundings. However after five minutes of walking, munching on his rather mushed bagel, he realized that this house was an absolute dump. The walls were grey and had peeling wallpaper everywhere, the floor was infested with dust and he could have sworn he had seen a rat or two scurry by. Patches of carpet lingered on the steps and the upper floors looked like they were rotting through. How had Snape even come by this disgusting hovel?

Severus could not remember the last time he had been here, well…he could, he just chose not to. The times where he and his mother had tried to run from Tobias just to stop in this house and return the next day. All those times his mother had instilled him with false hope that the pain and abuse was over, just to mislead him and take him back. They could have made it, he would have gotten a job at any age to support his mother… but she was a woman of the time and did not wish to be without her husband, however abusive he might be. However the house was uncharted, and he knew that it would serve for temporary use. Kneeling down in front of the old, dusty, fireplace he pulled out a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it into the hearth.

"Lucius Malfoy."

The fire crackled and no sooner did he find himself looking into the study of Malfoy Manor, and standing there was Lucius Malfoy. He cleared his throat and watched as the tall, blonde, haired man turned.

"Severus!" he exclaimed. "This is a wonderful surprise."

"I require your assistance Lucius…regarding Ministry connections."

Lucius nodded and stooped down so that he was face to face with the Potions Master.

"How might I be of assistance…am I to assume this is for the Dark Lord?"

"You may assume what you wish, Lucius…now, I apparated from Hogwarts several minutes ago and I am worried that the fool Headmaster might have me followed." Severus said coolly.

Lucius sneered.

"Did you not use your…precautionary charms…as you so eloquently put it?"

"Of course, however one can never be too careful." Severus hissed. "Can I trust you to do me this favor and make sure my apparation records are cleared?"

Lucius smiled something Severus knew to mean that something underhanded was afoot. However that man stayed out of Azkaban remained a mystery to him…he would never understand or know what he had done, who he had bribed, or how he had done it…all he knew was that he could use Malfoy to his advantage…and he planned to do so.

"And what is in it for me, Severus?" his past friend inquired.

"Your freedom, Lucius…I do not know how you stayed out of Azkaban, but I can assure you that the Dark Lord will not save you should I throw your name around Dumbledore's office once or twice."

Lucius's face went dark, and his silver eyes narrowed into slits.

"Are you so foolish to believe that the Dark Lord couldn't do such a thing?"

"No, however I am smart enough to realize that he WOULDN'T do such a thing. You do little for him, Lucius; he is quite aware how…expendable you are."

"How dare-

-now, now, now Lucius…temper…do this for me and I will act like this conversation never happened. Any maybe even put a few good words in for you where our Dark Lord is concerned."

He watched, somewhat amused, as Lucius tried to come up with a coherent sentence. Opening and closing his mouth, his eyes cold as ice, Severus already knew he was assured protection from the Ministry. And if he had to threaten a slug like Malfoy to get it, than that is what he would do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so, I often get this question on Potions and Snitches...I did not want to write it in the story, because I felt it would be too textbook to explain. <em>**

**_The first question I often receive is why Severus and Harry use Dobby when it came to apparating and sending messages to Ron, Hermione, etc...well, the reason for that is because I believe Dobby would give away Severus' and Harry's plans to Dumbledore if they did trust him. _Also, I didn't choose Dobby as a secret keeper because I don't think he would trust Snape enough to keep a secret for him, especially if Dumbledore manipulated Dobby into thinking that Snape was actually taking Harry to harm him or hand him over to Voldemort__**

**_The second question (or statement) is that apparation is impossible at Hogwarts...it's Snape...and to me he is so unbelievably awesome that he could manipulate the wards to let Harry and himself apparate away..._**

**_Please Read and Review :)_**

**_(No Flames)_**


	3. A Forgotten Vision

**_This chapter was a lot of fun to write...just interesting experimenting with the strained relationship between Snape and Harry. I have a couple alternate versions to this chapter, but I thought this one fit the best :), and I hope you all think so too!_**

_**Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Harry had finished his bagel and had joined his Professor back in the kitchen when he had finished examining the last of the house. It was a really dark and depressing house; Harry could not wait to leave. His Professor seemed to be restocking his bag of various potions as he walked in, and some of the vials Harry didn't even recognize. There were a few that he could name and place, like the blood replenishing potion, and he could immediately distinguish between the teal shading of the calming draught and the slightly darker blue color of the dreamless sleep.

"Umm…I finished my breakfast, sir." He said gaining his Professor attention. "Are we ready to leave again?"

Severus placed a third vial into his satchel and then put it back over his shoulder. Nodding he strode over to Harry and gently placed a hand on his shoulder to lead him into, what had to have been, the sitting room. Again Harry watched almost mesmerized by how graceful Snape could move in his black robes.

"Yes Potter," Severus said with a nod. "I took care of the Ministry, so I doubt they will be following us."

"Brilliant," Harry said with a slight smile. "How did you do that?"

Severus's lip curled a little and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Persuasion." He said simply.

Harry didn't need any further explanation; Snape had a gift when it came to getting people to agree with him. Liking him, now that was a different story entirely, but his intimidation would definitely come in handy seeing as Harry wasn't the creepiest person in the world.

"Who was it you…persuaded…if I may ask?"

Severus shook his head.

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean you are going to get an answer…now we have to move again. I'm not sure if apparation is a good idea…so I think we are going to use the Floo instead and go straight to the cottage."

"Professor," Harry interrupted. "I thought the Ministry monitors the Floo Network."

"Typically, they do…however this cottage is off the map."

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure how Snape would be able to do those things but he decided that he didn't really want to know. The point was that they would be able to get to the cottage and not have to worry about being intercepted on the way there. If it was off the map, maybe he would be able to find a way to contact his friends.

Severus reached into his satchel and pulled out a rather large amount of Floo Powder. The hearth was large enough that both him and Potter could fit inside of it together and reach the cottage safely. He really did not want the boy out of his sight or far enough away that someone could try and snatch him away. Tugging on the boys arm, he pulled him into the hearth and said, "Snape prosapia tutus domus."

The green flames engulfed them and several, nauseating, spins later Severus found the Potter boy rolling out onto the hard wooden floor. It was still dark in the small cottage, and rather frigid from the fall morning. As soon as he could he would put a kettle of tea on and light a small fire. Dropping his cloak onto the back of a chair he sighed and sat down.

"I have never been so happy to be here…" he whispered, softly. "Potter…this cottage is all one floor…your room will be next to mine while we stay here."

Severus didn't trust letting Potter run wild in his home. The boy had proved too many times before that he has a way of getting into trouble, even when it doesn't necessarily find him. It often got to the point that Severus wondered why he had even tried to protect the brat in the first place; all of his work just kept unraveling.

Harry looked around the cottage and his eyes widened a bit. It was so homey, so…muggle. Harry had never imagined Snape being in a place like this ever. It always just seemed so impossible for his Potions Master to be any form of normal. He supposed that all students had to feel that way about their Professor's. Harry would admit that no matter how old he got, he would always wonder what the Headmaster did in his spare time at the school.

"Potter!" his Professor snapped suddenly. "Were you listening to me?"

"No, sir…I was thinking."

"Hmph…a first if there ever was one…" Snape sneered. "I asked you if you would like to be showed to your room."

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out at Snape. Couldn't the man cut him any slack whatsoever? Why did he have to pick and pick at him? His mother would not like the fact that he was being bullied by an adult, didn't the greasy, old, git understand that?

"Yessir…" he growled softly.

Gesturing with his head for him to follow, Severus moved in front of him and began making his way down a hall. The cottage really was small, it had two bedrooms, one full bath, and then the kitchen and living room. However, regardless of how small it was Severus had always preferred this cottage to Spinner's End. It was a home free from memories, free from his father, and, sadly, free from his mother.

"The bathroom is across the hall from your room, and you may decorate your own space however you wish…_only_ your room, Potter."

Severus had difficulty accepting change; he liked things the way they were. He liked order, and rather bland colors. More than once he had found his home slightly remodeled by the Headmaster or Minerva, they both thought it was unhealthy for him to live in a home that had not changed since his childhood…he, however, preferred his home being exactly as it had been when he was a child…it served as a constant reminder to not make the same mistakes his own father did.

Potter would get Severus' old room, and he would get the master bedroom. The master bedroom really wasn't made up, and he didn't want to risk Dumbledore's Golden Boy getting all heroic and trying to use the Floo Network to find the Dark Lord himself. Opening the door to his past room, he moved to the side so Potter could walk past.

"I know it isn't as lavish as you would have probably preferred…but, it is all I could do on such a tight budget."

Harry glared up at his Professor and pursed his lips.

"Look," he snarled. "I am NOT going to stay here and let you insult me! I am NOT spoiled, Professor Snape! I never HAVE been!"

He watched as Snape's eyes darkened, but said nothing.

"You dragged me from the school, told me some bullocks story about my mother, but was ANY of it true? Because for someone that loved her, you sure are treating her SON like a bloody prick!"

Harry's chest was heaving up and down and he wasn't sure if it was because he was so angry, or because he was absolutely terrified that Snape would murder him. He watched his Professor, unable to read his expression whatsoever. Was he angry? Contemplating on the correct Unforgivable to use on him? What was dwelling in those dark tunnels anyone else would call eyes?

"I would suggest you take a nap, Potter," his Potions Master hissed. "Clearly this constant travel is grating on your nerves."

Harry felt his lips purse and the corners of his eyes burn slightly, Merlin he had never felt such frustration before in all of his life! But nodding he watched as the Potions Master turned on his heel and left, closing the door gently behind him. Harry turned his back on the door and brought his hands through his hair.

He wanted to scream, to yell as loud as he can until his vocal cords threatened to tear and fall apart into strips! How could anyone be so cold, so unfeeling, how could Snape live like this and NOT get bloody frostbite from his own unfeeling soul!

Tears in his eyes he turned towards the full size bed and flopped down onto it. Perhaps a nap would do him good, he was tired after all. Getting up at five in the morning was not something he enjoyed, and the fatigue that followed it was exactly why. Closing his eyes the moment he rested his head on the pillow, it didn't take but a moment for him to fall into a deep, unsettling, sleep.

**_HBPHBPHBPHBP_**

Severus had left Potter sleep for as long as he needed to, knowing that there would be plenty of early mornings ahead of them. He also didn't want the boy to be tired for what he was going to have to do later in the evening. For him and Potter to continue on this little adventure, he was going to have to teach the boy Occlumency…if he didn't the Dark Lord would kill them both before they had any chance of being good to anyone.

So he was sitting in the living room with a cup of hot tea, in hopes of helping him keep calm so he would not blow up on Potter when he started to try his patience and irritate him to no end. Needless to say, it wasn't doing much to help him. He knew that this was going to be difficult, but he had hoped that he would be able to exercise more patience then what he was…and he almost hated to admit it, but if he didn't know better he could swear that his conscious was trying to tell him to apologize for how he had spoken to Potter earlier… good thing he knew better. Leaning back into the sofa, he closed his eyes as the soft crackle of the fireplace popped and warmed him. His nerves were so on edge that not even this peaceful setting could help him calm down.

Glancing out the window he sighed, it was starting to get dark again…he had actually let Potter sleep the entire day away. Oh well, it had no doubt done him some serious good. The boy was clearly suffering from insomnia, and after all the Hell he had been through Severus could not blame him. At sixteen though, Potter did not need to have the sleeping patterns of a forty year old man…It just wasn't healthy, and if that meant Severus would have to make a Dreamless Sleep potion every night for the boy then that was what he would do.

With a small yawn, Severus reached forward and grasped his tea cup, only he stopped when he heard a shrill scream coming from a mere door or two away. Dropping the cup with a small clatter he raced to the sound and threw Harry's door open. The boy was screaming in his sleep, his head whipping form side to side in agony and discomfort. Rushing to the boy's side, he lightly tapped his face with his hands.

"Potter…Potter!" he snapped, gaining no response. "Harry!"

The green orbs flew open and Severus found himself releasing a breath he had not realized he had been holding. Blasted brat, scaring the living Hell out of him like that! Who the bloody Hell did he think he is? Still he found himself fussing and fretting over Potter's safety and what he had seen to make him go into such frenzy.

"It was a dream, Potter," he said softly, his voice calming and gentle. "I promise you are safe."

Harry's chest was heaving up and down, and his hands grasped Snape's arms so tight that he was sure he would leave bruises after all this was done. He felt like he might throw up and his scar was tingling uncomfortably against his forehead. He hated waking up to that…waking up at all as it were… especially when it was Snape he was waking up to.

"Alright, Potter?" he asked. "You look pale."

Harry couldn't find his voice, he really was trying to answer his Professor, but so far the only thing that came out was a soft whimper or his loud breathing. He just couldn't form a coherent response, and he truly wanted to! He wanted to show his Professor that he wasn't some idiotic child.

"Potter, answer me, what did you see?"

Severus could tell that Potter was scared out of his mind, screaming like that wasn't brought on by any normal nightmare. No, this had been a vision…something the Dark Lord had placed in his mind, or had accidentally let slip through. If that WERE the case then Severus had even more reason to be worried. He watched the boy in front of him, his hands still clutched to his forearms and decided that at the moment he was not going to get anything out of Potter.

"You need a calming draught, and some tea…and a seat in front of the fireplace…you are shivering."

Grabbing the blankets from the bed, he wrapped them around his student's shoulders and gently coaxed him out into the living room, and every step they took was met with the young Gryffindor shivering or letting out a soft whimper.

"Shh…" he said softly. "I am here, Mr. Potter…you are safe here with me."

It had taken some doing, but Severus managed to get Harry to take a calming draught and stop his constant shivering. He had been worried that he was starting to catch something…he hardly had what was needed to heal the boy if he were to get sick. However, with Potter calm and able to speak to him, he could get down to what had scared the poor child so severely to begin with.

"What did you see, Mr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes, he was trying to remember…trying to remember exactly what had been going through his head when Voldemort had tapped into his mind…but everything just drew up blank. He truly could not recall…had Voldemort put that vision into his head just to torment him? Or to make him look like an enormous twit in front of his school teacher.

"I…I can't remember, sir…" he said hoarsely. "I…am trying…it just keeps coming up black…"

Severus frowned, he knew that Potter wasn't lying, him being an Occlumens made him perfectly capable of sniffing out one of Potter's, half-baked, stories. No, he truly could not recall what had caused him so much pain. And to Severus, that was almost worse than if he could. That could mean there was a slight chance the Dark Lord was managing to tap into Potter's mind without Potter tapping into his own.

"We need to resume your Occlumens lessons, Mr. Potter." He said sternly. "We will be in constant danger if we don't."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review :)<em>**

**_Oh, and the Snape prosapia tutus domus...that is Latin for Snape Family Safe House_**

**_(No Flames)_**


End file.
